


Young Love

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Secret Relationship, Sifki Week 2018, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Loki watched, captivated by the infant in his arms despite the fact that he was doing nothing more impressive than sleep.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was from Sifki Week 2018, but I was in London at the time and working off my iPad, and it refused to post on AO3. Also available on my Tumblr.

Loki watched, captivated by the infant in his arms despite the fact that he was doing nothing more impressive than sleep. Yet ever since he’d been placed in Loki’s arms thirty minutes ago, he’s been unable to tear his gaze from Vali’s face, save to glance occasionally at Vali’s mother and brother on the bed. He did so, his face - impossibly - softening further at the sight of Narfi nursing, before returning to watch Vali. 

 

_ My son _ , he thought, gently brushing a hand through Vali’s downy soft hair. Dark, Loki noted, just like his parents. Narfi’s was a shade lighter, Loki observed as he perched on the edge of the bed. 

 

What amazed him was how much the babies eyes were open. Loki had always been under the impression that newborn babes rarely opened their eyes, however Narfi was blinking up at his mother, as Vali had before he slept. Not that Loki could blame him. When he wasn’t looking at the babies, he was looking at Sif too. 

 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

“For what?” she replied.

 

“For them,” he said. 

 

Sif hesitated, running her finger down the side of Narfi’s cheek. It had not been an easy decision for her, motherhood, particularly unplanned as it was. It had been harder still for her to lie to Odin and Thor, to leave Asgard and her home behind for the sake of their babies. A double lie; of the existence of the children, and of their paternity. If Odin ever found out… Well, Sif would probably come out of it unscathed. Odin had always believed her the ideal spouse for Thor; hide away the children and she could continue down that path if she so wished. Loki however, would probably suffer a far worse punishment for stealing what was rightfully Thor’s. Never mind d the fact that Thor saw Sif as nothing more than a sister and friend, someone to battle with rather than build a home together. It did nothing to change the fact that there was little future in their relationship.

 

“Loki, your father-”

 

“No, please. Let’s not talk about him, not now,” Loki insisted. “Not yet. Let’s just enjoy them while we have them.”

 

Because the fact was, there was no way either of them - let alone both - could raise their children, not with the paths set before them. This was but a brief interlude before they returned to their real lives. 

 

Loki raised Vali, careful not to disturb his son’s slumber, and kissed his forehead, trying desperately to ignore the ache that settled in his heart at the thought of giving all three of them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me rambling on tumblr here: [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
